My First Halloween
by Tsukihime26
Summary: YAY! I'M BAAAAAAAACK! And with a new one shot too! X3 Prolly the longest one I ever did .. anywho, this is about Rei, Beat & Gum's daughter's first halloween! Includes, humor, wierd moments o.O, some pervy stuff o.O and insanity XD HAPPEH HALLOWEEN! X3


**My First Halloween**

**Author's Note:** -Throws Candies- YAY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN PPL! _whew_, been a while since I posted something here x.x; and I'm the one complaining that this place needs to live XP But I mostly have been writing other stuff in my notebook…like how my Yakuza fic should come next chapter . ; and then a rape fic, and others…But I have a Holiday fic now so HA! Any names in this fic that sound familiar are purely coincidental because I get inspired from every fic I ever read x.x; Anywho, Thank you in advance X3 Enjoy X3 -shocks place back to life- LIVE DAMNIT! DX -runs off-

**My First Halloween**

"Get Off The Street!"

"AHHHH"

Ah, Halloween, the day were the city is decked out in black and orange. Children going door to door asking for candy, dressed as a princess, ghost, etc… The day of Treats, and Tricks…

"Hey you little punks!"

Hayashi ran after the reckless pair of teenagers that were out to paint the town red…or black, whatever worked for the occasion. No more than 10 yards a head of him were a couple of Rudies. One, was a girl with waist length red-brown hair. Her attire consisted of black fingerless gloves, a skull choker, black skates with the Japanese characters for 'Rhythm' and a black dress styled with belts that covered her cleavage. The second was a boy with black spiked hair with a slight tint of red in it. Black pants that had chains hanging from the belt, a white shirt with the characters for 'Zero', a black vest and to top it off, a pair of black skates.

"I wonder when he'll give up, he's already getting older…" Zero muttered.

"I don't know…but he's pretty determined to at least catch one rudie before he retired" Rhythm shrugged.

"If you say so…"

The pair then hopped on a rail, and ground to a near-by building, turning into the building and waiting for Hayashi to pass. A few seconds later the confused Hayashi ran by them, still thinking that they ran off somewhere else.

"_Whew_ That was close…" Rhythm sighed.

"What? Don't tell me running from a middle aged cop tired you out?" Zero teased.

"Wha? NO! Of course not!" Rhythm blushed.

"Why can't I be afraid of being ALMOST arrested!?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just think your cute when your angry." Zero gave her a sideways smirk.

Rhythm pouted. "If I didn't love you, I would've killed you by now, you know?"

"Of course you would…" Zero snickered.

Rhythm punched his arm. "Who would've known that the first Halloween I spent with my boyfriend would make me want to hurt him so much?" She smiled.

"Is it because I'm an annoying bastard?"

"Yes, but that's because you're my annoying bastard." Rhythm leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, so do I get a reward for this?"

"Maybe, just not now…" She winked.

After they had stepped out of the alley way, they were greeted once more by the glowing orange lights of 99th street. The faint smell of candy wafted the air around them and the sounds of 'Dragula' on their wrist communicators.

"Ah…This night reminds me of my very first time trick or treating."

"How so?"

"Well It went like this…"

&&&

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear this kitty costume! I wanted the panda one!" The little girl protested, as her mother fitted the hood snuggly onto her head.

"I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't find one for you. Besides, this kitty one looks so cute!"

"But mom-"

"Guys! Come here and look at how cute Rei looks!"

Mostly every girl of the GGs came over and began to crowd the frightened child; clearly embarrassed about being dressed up in one of those full body suit costumes that had the cat ears and whiskers on it's hood.

"Aww How Cute!" Chimed the girls in unison.

"M-mommy…" Rei hid behind Gum and shoved her face into the back of her legs; occasionally peaking out to see who was still staring.

Turning around, Gum knelt and looked at Rei. "Rei, I'm going to bring you trick or treating so don't worry about it. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I'll go to the door with you." She gave a comforting smile and hugged Rei.

"Okay mommy! But, what about daddy?"

"Daddy is staying with your uncle Yoyo and others, watching some horror movies or something…_hopefully not eating the candy for the rest of us…_" Gum sighed. The pair left, not before Gum put a pair of cat ears on to make Rei feel more comfortable about not being alone and saying bye to the others as they also went separate ways to trick or treat somewhere else.

&&&

"So you were that frightened of going out with a kitty costume?" Zero sweat dropped.

"Hey! I was only three! I thought everyone would stare and give me dirty looks or something!"

"Well, I know I would if you-"

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts you perv!" Rhythm practically screamed, shoving Zero away from her while trying to conceal her blush.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. Though I still like the thought-"

Rei hit his arm. "Just let me continue! The last thing I want you to do is to in vision my mom when she was 19, wearing her rudie clothes AND cat ears! Now, where was I? Ah yes…"

&&&

"Thank You!"

The kids that were in front of Rei and Gum skipped off happily to the next house for more candy, while Rei just stood there…

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Rei clutched onto her mom's hand as hard as she could.

After a few minutes, the pair finally made it too the door. Rei occasionally tried ducking away to hide, but Gum made her stand still. A few minutes and impatient kids later, Rei reluctantly reached up and pressed the door bell. Seconds later a man with a scream costume appeared in the door way, holding a bowl of candy.

"_Gulp_…um…Trick or Treat?" squeaked Rei.

"Aww and what a cute costume you have there little girl!"

Rei gave a 'meep' before she fell over, clearly afraid that the 'monster' could speak to her at all. Gum in the meantime apologized to the man saying that she it was her first time out and she was afraid of the whole idea of everyone dressing up scarily. She collected Reis' candy for her when she finally woke back up, collected some candy for herself and they left.

Each house that they visited, Rei either ran and hid behind a tree, or fainted from fright, leaving Gum to chase after her or collect her candy for her. All in all, they went to a total of 12 houses and leaving with only about half as much candy. Seeing the poor child so upset about being afraid and leaving some houses without candy, Gum gave her some of her own candy to cheer her up.

"_yawn…_Mommy, I wanna go home, I'm sleepy…"

Before she could reply, Gum glanced down at Rei and smiled at her sleeping form. She picked her up and started making their way home when…

"Hey guys, check her out!"

Across the street, were about 4 guys around Gum's age, wolf whistling and grinning madly at her.

"Hey cutie, care to hang with us? We'll give you much more than candy, if ya know what I mean" one of the boys winked.

"How about, you guys just go home and screw yourselves like you probably always do, since you couldn't get laid to save your life" Gum scoffed.

"You little bitch! Give us a good reason why we shouldn't just-"

"Just what?" replied a voice.

The boys turned around and saw another boy about their age standing there, with a cig and wearing a suit.

"You guys been bothering my wife and daughter?" Beat eyed the group with an evil glare.

"Uh…Um…"

Beat put his hand into his coat and pulled out his gun. "So, will you guys take a treat? Or perhaps…" Beat clicked the gun, aiming it at them "…or a trick?" He smiled (melts .)

The boys ran off, worried for their lives and yelling an occasional 'Sorry! We didn't know she was taken!" Beat lowered his gun and was met face to face with an angry Gum.

"Beat! What the hell were you thinking!? You could've killed someone!"

"Relax Gum, it's not even loaded."

"Well then, why are you out here? I thought you were watching movies with the guys."

"I was, then I went to the office to get something and I bought more candy since Yoyohad a candy binge and at them all…" Beat stated, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, how did Rei do? She looks pretty tired for someone who just went out trick or treating for an hour…"

Gum sighed. "You don't know half of it…she spent half the time running away in fright. So I just gave her some of mine."

"No wonder…, now let's just go home…and maybe Ms. Kitty would care to go to bed early?" Beat winked.

"Beat, not in front of our daughter…" Gum gestured to the curled up form in her arms.

The pair made their way to the car and drove home. Gum fell asleep during the ride home, with Beat just thinking about the events of earlier.

'_Ah that was slightly amusing…if Gum knew the gun was actually loaded, she probably would've killed me for sure'_

&&&

"That was interesting…" Zero stared at Rei, giving a slightly confused look.

"I know…passing out, running for my life, falling asleep, dirty perverts, dad saying something I wished I didn't subconsciously hear…what's not to love about my very first Halloween?" Rhythm rolled her eyes.

"Sounds fun in some strange way…"

"…I don't wanna ask anymore…I just wanna go home now."

Just before the couple turned to head home, a spotlight shone over them, causing them to avert their eyes.

"THIS IS THE ROKKAKU POLICE! SURRENDER NOW OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!"

"Did they just steal that from somewhere?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I think it was Sailor Moon…They're becoming lamer each time, I swear…"

Once again, the pair made a mad dash away from the cops, tagging anything they could. If one were to stop and look at the graffiti, they would find either a really detailed jack-o-lantern or one that read 'Tricks or Treats, either one, and your done' then in very small writing, '…either you got a gun to your face or just die of fright, on this dark Halloween night…'

**Author's Note:** XD -cough- XP I'm sickeh, and wrote this in my delusional state x.x; so if it's weird and stuff…I either did this quickly (I started typing last night and this morning and ran into road blacks DX) or because I'm half asleep .; But I hope you liked it X3 Now R&R plz X3


End file.
